Big Time Ramadhan Part 2
by Palmwoods
Summary: Petualangan Kendall, James, Logan dan Carlos di bulan Ramadham masih berlanjut...


Disclaimer: Serial Big Time Rush punya Scott Fellows dan Nickelodeon.

* * *

Haiiiii... saya balik lagi... *cengir*

sebelumnya maaf saya gak pernah update disini, pertama karena saya jarang main-main ke ffnet; kedua karena saya agak-agak gak ngerti cara ngupload cerita disini.. hehe maklum yah yang gaptek :P

Saya mau berterimakasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan review fanfic saya sebelumnya; **callthedoc_tor; shizuha-89; iWasDumbSorry. **Makasi udah nyumbang tawanya, dan semoga ff sekarang bisa buat kalian ketawa lagi :P

kalau kalian mau baca cerita saya lagi, silahkan ke blog saya; mydreamisinhere . blogspot . com

saya lebih sering upload disana.. :)

Selamat Membaca xo

* * *

"Gak kerasa besok udah mulai puasa." Seru Logan sambil mengenakan pecinya.

"Iya... padahal rasanya baru aja kemarin James kelolosan beli cendolnya Pak Mamat." Tambah Carlos.

Plaaak... James menampar kepala Carlos.

"Jangan keras-keras! Ntar ada yang denger!"

Carlos mau protes tapi Kendall menghentikannya.

"Udah jangan berantem. Mau puasa tuh maaf-maafan tau bukannya ribut!"

"Carlos yang mulai.. padahal puasanya sendiri aja bolong." Adu James.

"Kendall juga!" tuduh Carlos, tak mau disalahkan sendiri.

"UDAAAAH KAMPRET YG ITU JANGAN DIUNGKIT-UNGKIT LAGI!" balas Kendall gusar.

"Tapi emang bener kan... taruhan puasa kalian tahun ini juga bakalan bolong lagi!" ejek James merasa menang karena telah membuat teman-temannya marah.

"JAAAAAAAAAMEEESS!" Kendall dan Carlos berseru bersamaan, dan belum sempat James menjawab, mereka sudah menerjang James, membuatnya terjerembab ke lantai. Mereka bergumul, saling tindih satu sama lain.

"_ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR..."_ Adzan Isya' berkumandang dari Musholla Palmwoods.

Logan menyampirkan sarungnya. "Yuk terawih.. udah azan tuh." Katanya, melangkahi teman-temannya yang sedang bergulat di lantai.

Kendall, James dan Carlos saling pandang. Mereka mengangkat bahu lalu mengikuti Logan.

"Waaah penuh.." kata Carlos begitu melihat kerumunan orang dari berbagai ras, pakaian, dan bau parfum menyengat yang bertebaran di Musholla Palmwoods.

"Namanya jug malam pertama... orang-orang pada rajin, masjid-masjid (musholla) pada penuh.. ntar aja kalo udah dipertengahan. Mereka semua tiba-tiba ngilang. Padahal Rasulullah pernah bersabda_, __'__Barangsiapa yang mendirikan__ shalat mala__m __ Ramadhan karena iman dan mengharap pahala dari Allah, maka diampuni dosanya yang telah lampau.__'_" Logan menjelaskan layaknya Ustad-Ustad di tv.

Kendall, Carlos dan James cuma bisa mengangguk. Tau deh ngerti apa kagak.

"Udah kita diluar aja yuk.. males banget di dalem dempet-dempetan kayak ikan teri." Kata James cuek, sambil menggelar sejadahnya di teras samping Musholla, mensejajrkan dengan shaf di dalam.

Kendall, Carlos, dan Logan mengikutinya. Mereka juga males kali panas-panasan di dalem. Lagian kalo sholat di luar dapet bonus liatin cewek-cewek lewat. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Sambil nyari pahala, sambil cuci mata. Pikiran picik mereka.

"Eh.. itu The Jennifers bukan?" Carlos menunjuk tiga cewek bermukena yang berjalan ke arah Musholla.

Kendall, James dan Logan ikut memperhatikan.

"Buseet.. cantik banget mereka kalo pake mukena." Mata James berbinar-binar.

"Iya... Bener kata orang kalo cewek-cewek itu lebih cantik kalo pake mukena atau jilbab." Carlos menyetujui, pandangannya tak lepas dari The Jennifers walaupun sekarang mereka sudah masuk Musholla dan tak kelihatan lagi.

Kendall dan logan cuma bisa mengelus dada melihat kelaukuan teman-temannya. Bukan karena mereka homo dan tak tertarik sama cewek. Tapikan mereka sudah punya pacar. Jo dan Camille.

Sholat terawih malam itu berjalan lancar. Walaupun Carlos berkali-kali melirik jam dinding. Soalnya dia kebelet pengen main petasan. Pernah sekali dia menyelinap keluar dari shaf, dan hendak membakar petasannya di belakang Musholla, tapi dia kepergok bapak-bapak bertampang sangar yang gak berhenti memelototinya, nyali Carlos jadi ciut. Dialebih memilih menunggu sampai tarawih selesai, daripada dicincang sama para jamaah.

"Dalam bulan suci ini, bahkan langkah kaki kitapun dihitung sebagai pahala. Jadi jangan takut buat yang rumahnya jauh dari masjid. Karena semakin banyak langkah kita semakin banyak pula pahala yang kita terima." Ceramah Ustad Solmed saat itu. Mr. Bitters sengaja mengundang Ustad-Ustad yang masih muda dan bening. "Biar Jamaahnya makin banyak" katanya padahal seganteng atau sebening apapun Ustadnya gak ngaruh buat Jamaah yang cowok. Paling cewek-cewek aja tuh yang semangat terawih. Bahkan ada yang ngeliatain Ustadnya sampe ileran. Eeewwh...

Logan dengan khusuk dan khidmat mendengarkan ceramah sang ustad. IQ Logan yang emang di atas temen-temennya. Membuat dia ngerti setiap patah kata yang disampaikan sang ustad. Gak kayak James yang dari tadi sibuk kacaan, atau Kendall yang kerjaannya smsan sama Jo, atau Carlos yang dari tadi eus-elus petasan kayak elus kucing.

Dalam hati Logan memantapkan niat kalo Ramadhan kali ini dia harus mendapatkan pahala yang berlimpah. Biar ntar pahalanya bisa disumbangin ke temen-temennya saat Yaumul Hisab.. Logan gak mau kesepian di surga.

"Buseet... kaki gue pegel banget." Keluh Kendall begitu selesai sholat. "Itu imam tega banget sama remaja-remaja innocent kayak kita. Masa hari pertama langsung 15 rakaat."

"Gak boleh ngeluh. Seharusnya bersyukur, artinya pahala kita dilebihin." Kata Logan bijak.

"Iya.. baru segitu aja ngeluh lo Ken..." Carlos ikut-ikutan.

Plaak.. lagi-lagi Carlos kena tampar.

"Lo enak ngomong gitu. Orang lo sholat cuma 2 rakaat habis itu tidur!"

Carlos nyengir tak berdosa. "Yang penting kan gue sholat."

"Tau ah... gue mau ke Jo... besok udah puasa, gak boleh deket-deket lagi." Kendall beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa?" tanya James bingung.

"Karena kalau dua anak Adam berlainan jenis bertemu walaupun di tempat ramai sekalipun, setan akan menjadi orang ketiga dan menggodanya melakuka hal-hal yang dilarang Allah. Jadi daripada puasa batal mending jangan deket-deket dulu." Logan menjelaskan.

Kendall menjentikkan jarinya ke arah Logan, kemudian pergi menemui Jo.

"Gue kira pas Ramadhan setan-setan dirantai dan gak dikasi berkeliaran." Gumam James masih bingung.

"Setan-setan mungkin dirantai.. tapi hawa nafsu lo enggak kan. Itu lah yang akan jadi setan buat diri lo sendiri."

"Hmmmm..." James manggut-manggut mencoba menyerap kata-kata Logan kedalam benaknya.

"Petasan gue habis." Celetuk Carlos gak penting.

"Beli lagi dong."

"Pinjem duit..." Carlos nyengir lagi.

Logan cuma memutar bola matanya.

Sahuuur... Sahuuuuurrr...

Suara kentongan dan panci yang dipukul membangunkan seluruh penghuni Palmwoods.

Kendall cs terseok-seok menuju meja makan. Mata mereka masih terpejam. Mama Knight yang sedang menata meja makan terpaksa harus menyiram mereka dengan air kobokan.

"Alhamdulillah..." seru mereka bersamaan ketika selesai menyantap hidangan sahur.

"Inget gak ada lagi pura-pura lupa kayak tahun lalu." Ancam Mama Knight.

Kendall dan Carlos mengangkat jempol mereka.

"Jangan tidur lagi. Tunggu adzan subuh dulu, habis itu sholat, baru boleh tidur lagi." Lanjutnya saat keempat cowok ganteng itu meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ya Mom..."

"Assalamualaikum Gustavo..."

Gustavo mengalihkan pandangannya dari keras lirik yang sejak tadi dia pandangi, kearah orang-orang yang menganggu konsentrasinya. Lalu aneh bin ajaib dia tersenyum.

"Waalaikumus salam... kalian ngapain disini?"

"Kita bosen di Palmwoods... makanya kesini." James melempar tubuhnya ke sofa, diikuti oleh Logan, Kendall dan Carlos.

Gustavo yang dongkol setengah mati, berusaha keras menahan amarahnya. Jangan sampai puasanya batal gara-gara empat makhluk rese ini.

"Ya udah.. mumpung kalian disini. Coba lihat lagu baru buat album religi kalian nanti." Gustavo menyerahkan secarik kertas ke mereka.

"Kok Gustavo jadi baik banget sih? Dia lupa ya.. dia nyuruh kita jauh-jauh dari studio selama puasa?" bisik James ke Logan.

"Kan dia lagi puasa. Kalo dia marah-marah puasa dia bisa batal dong."

"Oooh..." James tersenyum licik.

Logan yang sudah tau arti senyuman itu mengingatkan. "Kalo lo ganggu dia, ntar lo yang dapet dosa, puasa lo juga bisa batal."

James manyun lagi.

"_Siapa yang cinta pada nabinya__... __Pasti bahagia dalam hidupnya__.._" Carlos menyanyikan bait lagu dari kertas yang diberikan Gustavo. "Lagunya keren.."

"Of course it is! I wrote it.." Gustavo menunjuk dirinya sendiri bangga. "Kalian bakalan duet sama Hadad Alwi di lagu ini."

"DEMI BIKINI PINK JO... SERIUS LOEEEH?"

Semua melotot kearah Kendall.

"Eh... maksud gue.. Bi... Bi... Bilbab... eh.. Jilbab.. iya hehe.. Jilbab pink Jo.. heheh Jilbab.. bukan yang lain." Jelas Kendall gugup. Bego.. kenapa dia malah bilang bikini? Tau bulan puasa juga...

Walaupun masih shock keempat orang dalam ruangan itu cuma mengangguk. Masalahnya kalau diperjelas ntar otak mereka malah mikir yang lain-lain.

"Eheem..." Kendall berdehem, untuk mengembalikan suasana. "jadi kita beneran bakal duet sama Hadad Alwi?"

"Eh... iya... kalo gak ada halangan sabtu depan kalian udah mulai rekaman." Kata Gustavo, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari bikini Jo.

Kendall cs ber-tos ria.

"Sulis gak ikutan? Asikkan kalo gue bisa ketemu cewek idaman gue." Mata James menerawang kelangit-langit.

"Alaaah... sapi dindanin juga bakal lo bilang cewek idaman lo!" cibir Logan.

"Sirik.. gak bisa liat temennya seneng." Balas James.

"Udaaaaaah... sekarang pleaseee.. gue mohon banget, pergi jauh-jauh dari gue, sebelum puasa gue batal. Pleaseeee..."

Sebenarnya Kendall, Logan, James dan Carlos, masih pengen ngadem di studio. Tapi karena melihat muka memelas Gustavo (jarang banget loh Gustavo kayak gini) di tambah lagi air matanya yang bercucuran seperti air terjun Niagara itu, membuat mereka akhirnya mengalah. Dari pada mereka dapet dosa, mereka lebih memilih menyingkir dan meninggalkan Gustavo sendirian.

Alhamdulillah.. puasa hari pertama lancar, tanpa ada insiden cendol atau pura-pura lupa seperti tahun lalu.

Habis sholat maghrib Kendall, Carlos dan James bersantai sambilmenonton ceramah Uje di tv. Tiba-tiba Logan menghampiri mereka lengkap dengan baju Koko dan peci hitam andalnnya, tak lupa sejadah disampirkan di pundak kanan.

"Yuk terawih.." ajak Logan.

"Terawih apaan? Adzan masih sejam lagi." Kata James sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Udah.. ikut aja.. kalian mau nambah pahala gak?" jelas Logan mantap.

Kendall, Carlos dan James saling pandang bingung. Tapi akhirnya mengikuti Logan juga. Karena Logan yang paling pintar, mereka percaya saja padanya. Lagian siapa sih yang gak mau dapet pahala tambahan.

Ternyata Logan tak langsung mengajak mereka ke Musholla. Mereka malah muter-muter Palmwoods dulu. Mereka bahkan ke apartemen Camille yang letaknya dua lantai di atas mereka.

"Jadi yang lo bilang nambah pahala itu cuma pahala ngejemput Camille? Sotoy ngapain pake ngaja-ngajak kita!" protes Kendall.

"Sttt udah diem.. percaya sama gue, habis ini pahala lo nambah berkali-kali lipat." Logan tersenyum misterius.

"Logan? Kendall? Carlos? James?" Kata Camille sok dramatis begitu membuka pintu. "Ngapain kalian disini?"

"Ngejemput lo buat terawih. Yuk!" ajak Logan.

"Tapi kan adzan masih sejam lagi." Camille bingung.

"Udah ikut aja.. mau nambah pahala gak?" ulang Logan sama seperti yang dia katakan ke teman-temannya.

Camille masih bingung, tapi akhirnya dia bersiap juga. Siapa sih yang gak mau kalo pacarmu udah repot-repot ngejemput buat terawih bareng.

Ternyata mereka gak cuma ngejemput Camille. Jo, The Jenniffers, Guitar Dude, Tyler, bahkan seluruh penghuni Palmwoods, mereka jemput satu-satu. Orang-orang itu yang walaupun bingung. Mengikuti saja kata-kata Logan, tergiur oleh kata pahala, meskipun tak tahu pahala apa yang dimaksud. Jadilah mereka seperti sekelompok anak yatim piatu yang baru pulang pengajian.

"Kaki gue pegel banget, gimana mau sholat ntar." Protes James.

"Iya nih.. emang lo denger dimana sih kalo ngejemput orang sekampung bisa nambahin pahala." Tambah Kendall.

"ckckck..." Logan menggelengkan kepala prihatin. "Gini deh kalo gak nyimak ceramah Ustad Solmed kemarin."

"Emang ustad bilang apa?"

"Dalam bulan suci ini bahkan langkah kaki kita dihitung sebagai pahal. Jadi semakin banyak langkah kita semakin banyak pahala yang kita dapet. Nah bayangin aja tuh dari tadi kita udah keliling Palmwoods, bayangin berapa puluh ribu langkan yang kita buat, dan bayangin juga berapa puluh ribu pahala yang kita dapet." Terang Logan sok tahu.

"Oooohhhh.. " semua orang bego mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Buset.. jadi dari tadi gue keliling sampe kaki gue kapalan kayak gini cuma karena itu. Lah kalo disengaja gini emang bisa dapet pahala? Kenapa lo gak ikut gerakan seribu langkah Anlene aja kalo gitu." Kendall ngedumel dalem hati.

Selesai terawih. Seperti biasa, bukannya tadarusan Kendall cs malah bermain petasan. Mereka sengaja main di taman, karena taman itu sepi jadi gak mengganggu orang lain. Anak pintar.

Kresek kreseek.. sesuatu bergerak di semak-semak.

"Apaan tuh.." batin Carlos penasaran. Dia mendekat.

"Jangaaaan bos, kalo hantu bagaimana?" setan di hati Carlos protes.

"Lah lo setan kok takut hantu." Kata Carlos bingung.

"Ye... hantu itu serem bos.. suka nakut-nakutin, kalo setan kan tugasnya cuma menggoda." Jawab si setan.

"Sama aja bego.. bilang aja lo takut."

"Iya bos.. ane takut, ane trauma sama hantu... ...dulu waktu kecil ane pernah..."

"Jaman modern gini gak ada hantu." Malaikat muncul menginterupsi ocehan setan.

"Mau jaman modern kek jaman baheula kek hantu itu tetap ada... " si setan tak mau kalah.

"alaaah.. gak percaya gue.." Malaikat bersikeras.

"Terus kalo bukan hantu apa dong yang goyang-goyang disemak itu... tuh kan semaknya goyang ngebor lagi."

"Paling orang lagi mesum. Udah bos, kagetin aja pake petasan."

"Eh... lo malaikat kok ngajarin yang enggak-enggak!"

"Astaga gue lupa..." Malaikat tersenyum malu. "Lo geh yang nyuruh si bos."

"Kampret lo... Bos ane tak sudi mengakui ini tapi apa yang dikatakan malaikat sesat itu bener. Kali aja itu emang orang mesum, atau kalo itu beneran hantu biar tahu rasa dia kena petasan." Setan tertawa senang.

"Setuju bos..." Malaikat juga tertawa. Lalu kemudia mereka berdua menghilang.

Carlos yang dari tadi menyimak perdebatan gak mutu dari setan dan malaikat dihatinya tersenyum licik. Dinyalakan petasannya yang tinggal sebiji. Lalu dilemparnya ke arah semak-semak.

DAAR DOOR PYAAAR KOMPYAAAR..

Suara petasan yang meletus. Carlos tertawa terbahak-bahak. Eh tapi tunggu.. kalo itu orang kenapa gak teriak, aduh buset.. jangan-jangan beneran hantu. Carlos sudah bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. Saat semak-semak itu bergerak dan...

Keluarlah anjing kampung kudisan, dengan liur menetes-menetes, memandang murka kearah Carlos.

Oh Uh.. kau membangunkan anjing yang salah Carlos.

Anjing itu menggeram, menampakkan giginya yang kuning-kuning gak pernah digosok, Carlos pucat pasi.

"ssstt.. Bleki... anjing baik.. Bleki..." Carlos terbata-bata berusaha menenangkan anjing itu.

"Guuk Guuuk Guuuuk" Anjing itu menyalak keras. Kalo diartikan ke bahasa Indonesi itu artinya "Manusia Kampret udah ngelempar petasan ke gue seenaknya manggil Bleki lagi. Nama gue Steven bego!"

Carlos tentu saja tak mengerti. Dia malah bilang "Cupp cupp.. ya anak baik.."

"Guuk gukk guuk gukk guuuk!" (sejak kapan gue nikah sama emak lo. Ciaaat rasakan jurus mabok gue.)

Steven menyerang. Carlos lari tunggang langkang.

"EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK... GUE DIKEJER BLEKIIIIIII.. TULUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG..." entah bagaimana Carlos bisa berlari secepat itu, bahkan dengan ketangkasan luar biasa berhasil memanjat pohon terdekat. Steven si anjing kampung masih mengonggong di bawahnya.

Kendall, Logan dan James yang mendengar teriakan Carlos, berlari menghampiri. Tapi mereka tak berani mendekat karena Steven dengan agresifnya masih mengepung Carlos.

"Carlos lo gak apa-apa?" Seru Kendall cemas.

"Lames, Jendall, Kogan.. tolongin gue..." kata Carlos tak jelas.

"Carlos baca ayat kursi biar anjingnya pergi!" kata James menyemangati.

"Bukan.. ayat kursi itu dibaca kalo ketemu setan." Bantah Logan.

"Udah sama aja.. setan sama anjing sama-sama nakutin! Carlos baca ayat kursi!"

"AYAT KURSI AYAT KURSI AYAT KURSI AYAT KURSI!" teriak Carlos dari atas pohon. "AYAT KURSI AYAT KURSI... MANA..ANJINGNYA GAK PERGI-PERGI!"

Kendall, Logan dan James kompak menepuk jidat masing-masing. Punya temen kok bego banget sih.

"Suratnya yang dibaca Carlooooos bukan ayat kusi."

"GUE GAK HAPAL... HWAAAH EMAAAK.. TOLOOOONG.." Steven masih mengonggonginya, dan Carlos masih menggelantung kayak anak monyet diatas pohon.

James memutar otak. Dia akhirnya melihat batu sebesar bola kasti di sekitar sana. Diambilnya batu itu. Lalu dilemparkannya ke si anjing.

Steven memekik kesakitan. "Kurang ajar siapa yang ngelempar gue hah."

Dia berbalik melihat James dengan batu-batu besar di tangannya.

"Gawat.." pikir Steven. "Kalo gue dilemparin itu baru bisa bonyok muka ganteng gue. Mending kabur aja dah, lagian gue capek ngegonggong terus dari tadi." Lalu dia berlari menjauh.

James yang tak menyangka rencananya berhasil tersenyum lega. "Ternyata itu anjing pengecut juga."

Lalu Kendall dan Logan membantu Carlos turun dari pohon.

"Kok lo bisa dikejer anjing gitu sih?"

"Gara-gara malaikat." Jelas Carlos masih ngos-ngosan.

Kendall, Logan dan James saling pandang bingung.

"Ibnu 'Abbas Radhiallahu 'Anhuma menceritakan_**: J**__ibril menemui Rasullullah pada tiap malam malam bulan Ramadhan, dan dia (Jibril) bertadarus Al Quran bersamanya.' _Nah sudah jelas kan.. bahwa bertadarus pada malam Ramadhan itu sangat besar pahalanya. Daripada kita menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain petasan lebih baik kita menggunakan waktu kita pada sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat."

Kendall mendengarkan dengan seksama ceramah ustad malam itu. Tak ingin dibuat salah alamat lagi oleh Logan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi terlepas dari itu. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah juga. Karena selama ini kurang mengamalkan hal-hal yang disebutkan sang ustad. Dia melirik sahabatnya. Carlos sedang asik mengupil. James... apalagi kalau bukan bercermin dan Logan. Dia menangkap rasa bersalah juga di wajah kawannya itu. Well setidaknya dia tak sendiri.

Terawih malam keempat berakhir lagi. Kendall cs sudah merapikan sajadahnya ketika melihat The Jennifers, Jo dan Camille menyibak tirai yang memisahkan antara jamaah lelaki dan perempuan.

"Mau ngapain kalian?" tanya Carlos apapun yang berkaitan dengan The Jennifers selalu membuatnya semangat.

"Tadarusan.." jawab cewek-cewek itu singkat. Lalu kemudian bergabung dengan remaja-remaja musholla lain yang juga ikut bertadarus.

Kendall cs saling pandang (lagi)

"Sejak kapan kalian ikut tadarus." Tanya James.

"Sejak dulu."

"Kita kan gadis solehah."

"Kita juga suka sama cowok yang pinter ngaji." Jawab The Jennifers sambung menyambung. Entah apa hubungannya cewek solehah sama cowok yang pinter ngaji. Tapi begitu mendengar kata-kata itu James dan Carlos langsung berebut Al-Quran.

"Kita juga mau tadarusan kok." Kata mereka lalu bergabung dengan kelompok tadarus.

Kendall dan Logan cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kamu juga ikut tadarus kan?" Jo menghampiri Kendall.

Senyum Kendall langsung sumringah."Pasti dong!" Dia mengambil dua Al-Quran, satu diberikannya pada Logan. Lalu mereka semua mulai bertadarus.

Yah.. walaupun niatnya masih salah. Setidaknya hidayah Ramadhan sudah mulai menerangi keempat cowok ganteng itu. Mari kita doakan supaya puasa mereka lancar. Amiiin..


End file.
